Let's Marry
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Akashi kalang kabut, Mamanya tersayang minta menantu dalam waktu satu minggu, kalau tidak terpenuhi Akashi akan dinikahkan sama Mibuchi Reo./""Mama, mencari pasangan itu tidak segampang membalikkan telapak tangan"/"Akashi ingat dalam seminggu nggak ada kemajuan kamu akan menjadi suami si Mibuchi Reo!"/AkashixOC/Don't like don't read!/Mind to Read and Review? Chap 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Let's Marriage

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Akashi menghela napas lelah mendengar ceramah dari sang Mama. "Pokoknya Mama mau kamu menikah bulan ini! Kamu itu sudah 25 tahun" Panjang kali lebar Akashi Hinami menjelaskan, tetapi sang putra bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Sei-chan!" Hinami membentak anaknya.

"Mama, mencari pasangan itu tidak segampang membalikkan telapak tangan" Akashi yang tadinya diam mulai menjawab. Ya kali ada cewek diobral gitu. Cewek tipe Akashi itu harus bermartabat, nggak sembarang orang bisa menjadi nyonya pendamping Akashi Seijuuro.

"Apa sih yang kurang dari kamu? Kamu itu ganteng, mapan, dewasa lagi. Kamu aja yang nggak tertarik sama pernikahan" Akashi memutar bola matanya. Ini sudah kalimat ke-22 dalam sehari yang dia dengar saat bertemu Mamanya. Bahkan, saat di kantor pun dia juga harus berdebat dengan Mama Hinami melalui telepon.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu gay?" Celetuk Ibu itu sambil menatap tidak percaya

Oh God!

Mamanya kini mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Inilah akibat menonton dorama di televisi. Walaupun belum pernah suka sama cewek Akashi ini benar-benar pria tulen! Ingat TULEN!

Dia sering kok minjem DVD sama majalahnya si Aomine. Dia juga udah pernah mimpi basah di umur 12 tahun! Dia itu NORMAL!

"Mama mulai mikir aneh deh. Aku cuma belum menemukan yang cocok aja." Akashi menenangkan Mamanya yang syok.

"Kamu suka sama sekretaris yang gayanya kaya perempuan itu ya?" Tidak menggubris Akashi si Mama mulai membuat spekulasi lagi.

What the?!

Si Mibuchi Reo itu?! Kalau pun dia gay juga masih pilih-pilih kali. Akashi menghela napas lelah (lagi).

"Ma, aku bukan gay. Aku normal kok" Akashi menenangkan Mamanya kembali.

"Oke, kalau kamu bukan gay kamu harus menikah bulan ini"

"Kalo kenalan?"

"Nggak"

"Kekasih?"

"Nggak"

"Tunangan?"

"NGGAK!"

Akashi menutup kedua telinganya ketika Mamanya meraung keras.

"Jadi harus istri ya?" Akashi mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk kembali bertanya

"Akashi Mama nggak bakal bikinin kamu makanan sama bekal lagi. Kamu makan aja sana di rumah temen kamu. Kamu nggak boleh pulang sebelum ditemani seorang calon istri yang akan menjadi nyonya Akashi bulan ini! Titik!" Mama Hinami meninggalkan anaknya di ruang keluarga sendirian.

Oh My

Cobaan apa lagi kini. Rasanya mau menangis layaknya yang ada di dorama televisi.

BRAK

Suara pintu ruang keluarga dibuka kasar. Terlihat sang Mama yang membawa koper hitam besar. Akashi bingung. Kenapa Mama membawa koper miliknya?

"Ini, Mama sudah mengemasi baju-baju kamu. Nanti kalau kotor di laundry. Kamu nggak boleh di rumah sebelum menemukan calon istri. Kalo dalam seminggu kedepan kamu nggak ada kemajuan, Mama akan nikahin kamu beneran sama si Reo itu." Mama Hinami menyerahkan koper yang berisi baju santai serta baju kerja kepada anaknya.

"Mama nanti kalo Akashi mati kelaparan gimana?" Akashi mencari belas kasihan dari Mamanya.

"Kan Mama udah bilang kalau kamu lapar numpang makan di rumah temen"

"Kan malu Ma"

"Ya kamu kan direktur Akashi group, Pebisnis tampan nan kaya seantero dunia. Masa beli makanan dari restaurant nggak bisa?"

"Tapi Sei-chan lebih suka masakan Mama" Dengan nada imut Akashi membujuk Mamanya, bahkan dia merubah namanya menjadi Sei-chan.

"Alasan deh kamu. Buktinya kemarin Mama nggak pulang sebulan dalam rangka bisnis kamu juga makan. Bukan masakan Mama juga kan yang kamu nikmati sebulan kemarin?"

Oke sekarang dia sudah terkena skakmat. Senjata makan Tuan sudah dialami pria ini.

Belum beranjak dari tempat berdiri membuat Mama Hinami jengkel. Dia menarik putra tunggalnya itu keluar rumah.

"Akashi ingat dalam seminggu nggak ada kemajuan kamu akan menjadi suami si Mibuchi Reo!" Dan kalimat tadi diakhiri dengan debaman pintu besar dari rumah (baca=mansion) keluarga Akashi.

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Cathrine ini aku"

"Oh ada apa Sei-chan?"

"Bisa kau datang ke apartemenku? Kalau bisa bawalah makanan kemari"

"Baiklah"

Tuut

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kini Akashi sedang berada di apartemen yang biasa dia tempati manakala Mamanya marajuk seperti tadi. Ya, sebelum kejadian hari ini dia sudah mengalaminya berkali-kali. Bedanya tidak ada ancaman untuk menjadi suami si Mibuchi Reo.

Akashi menghela napas pasrah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah menyewa gadis untuk pura-pura menjadi calon istrinya? Apakah dia akan melakukan simulasi pernikahan atau pernikahan kontrak seperti yang ada di sinetron kesukaan Mamanya?

Dia dalam bahaya sekarang. Seminggu itu bukan waktu yang lama.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Si Akashi tidak bergeming dari duduknya. Kini di hadapannya telah berdiri wanita berambut pirang bermata biru indah.

Cathrine Carlet

Teman perempuan yang dia miliki walaupun ada Satsuki Momoi juga sih, tetapi dia lebih dekat dengan si Irine.

"Aku bawakan pesanan mu Tuan" Dengan senyum manis dia menyodorkan tas bekal.

"Kau kabur dari rumah lagi Sei-chan?" Gadis itu mendudukan diri di kursi yang berada di depan Akashi.

"Diusir lebih tepatnya" Jawab Akashi sambil membuka bekal yang dibawa temannya itu.

"Boleh aku minta bantuan Irene?" Akashi bertanya dengan menikmati makanannya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab perempuan tu dengan senyum manis

"Tolong carikan aku seorang maid (pelayan). Selama seminggu aku akan di sini jadi aku perlu maid untuk mencuci serta membersihkan apartemen selagi aku bekerja. Kalau bisa dia juga pandai memasak" Jelas Seijuuro panjang lebar.

"Oke bos!" Gadis pirang itu menghormatkan tangannya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Sei-chan diusir Hinami oba-san karena masalah pernikahan lagi ya?" Irene bertanya kepada Akashi.

"Yah, begitulah" Akashi tampak lesu, sepertinya dia memang menanggung beban yang berat.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi" Akashi menyerahkan tas bekal kembali kepada si pemilik setelah memakan isinya.

"Irene sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang" Bangkit dari duduknya hendak mengantarkan tamu sekaligus temannya itu menuju pintu apartemen.

"Hm. Jaa Sei-chan~"

Akashi membalas lambaian tangan gadis pirang itu sebelum kembali ke dalam apartemen.

'Huft. Hari yang melelahkan'

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hai minna, aku author baru nih di arsip Kuroko no Basket. Mohon bantuanya nya. Tolong berikan saran dan kritik yang membangun karena author masih pemula.

**Info:**

Irene adalah nama panggilan dari Akashi untuk Cathrine, tetapi untuk jodoh si Sei-chan nanti bukan dia. Karena dalam chapter depan akan diungkap siapa yang menjadi pasangan Sei-chan, author akan memberikan clue terlebih dahulu.

Pasangan Sei-chan nanti berambut hitam dan mempunyai bola mata bewarna hitam pula. Gaya rambutnya mungkin seperti Yuuki Asuna SAO, tetapi ikatan rambutnya biasa saja tidak dikelabang seperti Asuna. Panjangnya juga sepinggang. Tingginya sekitar 160cm, dia orang yang akan diuat author dengan perawakan kecil nan imut-imut #plakk

Sekian infonya minna~ jangan lupa ripiu ya.. Ripiu kalian adalah semangat untuk menulis ^^  
Sampai ketemu chapter berikutnya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Marry

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro memijat bagian di antara pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pening. Setelah 'insiden' kemarin dia jadi terkena insomnia. Telat pergi ke kantor dan lupa tidak sarapan. Dan sekarang dia sedang menghadapi baku hantam antara rekan bisnisnya. Yang satu pendapatnya seperti ini, yang satu seperti itu.

Kruyuk~

Oh Dear

Perutnya sudah menyanyikan melodi cempreng minta diisi. Dia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Harusnya kita meluncurkan produk baru dengan fasilitas blablabla"

"Tidak itu sudah terlalu mainstream seharusnya dengan blablabla"

"Blablablablah"

"Ulululululu"

"Wowowowowowowo"

"Aaaaauuuuuuuu"

Oke kini kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Meeting yang baru dimulai 30 menit lalu menjadi liar dan tidak terkendali. Akashi bukanlah pawangnya. Dia berpikir bagaimana ini bisa selesai secepatnya. Dia tidak mau jika harus istirahat dan melanjutkan baku hantam ini lagi. Karena hasilnya akan sama.

Liar dan tidak terkendali

"Tuan-tuan" Akashi mulai bersuara. Tidak ada satupun yang menggubris. Akashi mulai kesal, dia meraih kotak yang ada di bawah meja rapat dekat kakinya. Membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi gunting berjejer dengan rapi.

Tangannya mengambil dua gunting, yah setidaknya untuk ultimatum cukup dua saja.

SLAP

Kedua gunting Akashi itu melakukan lepas landas. Rekan bisnisnya yang semula jambak-jambakan dan cubit-cubitan serta memukul manja satu sama lain kini mulai berhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil jalan tengahnya saja?" Pria 25 tahun itu berdiri dari duduknya menjelaskan ide yang terlintas dalam kepalanya yang masih bisa diajak kompromi.

Sebelum jam makan siang, meeting tadi bisa diselesaikan dengan damai dan tentu saja terbilang sukses.

"_Begadang jangan begadang kalau tiada artinya_"

Ringtone dangdut itu menggema di cafetaria yang lumayan sepi karena belum saatnya jam makan siang. Akashi hanya mengisi perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi sedari pagi. Dan telepon yang dia letakkan di atas meja kaca itu bergetar dan menyuarakan lagu dangdut.

Oh Shit!

Siapa yang berani mengganti ringtone generalnya. Ini pasti kerjaan dari Reo sekretaris nya itu. Sejak meeting tadi Akashi memang menitipkan teleponnya kepada Reo.

Tergesa mengangkat telepon karena malu dilihati beberapa pekerja yang kebetulan mengabiskan waktu luang di sana.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Sei-chan. Aku sudah mencarikan maid untukmu. Beliau Oba-san yang juga merupakan tetanggaku. Beliau sudah kuberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Siang ini Oba-san langsung ke apartemenmu"

"Hm. Arigatou. Tapi itu tidak terlalu membebaninya bukan?"

"Beliau bilang tidak. Beliau mengatakan masih kuat untuk bekerja"

"Hm, kau sudah memberitahunya password apartemen dan alamatnya bukan?"

"Sudah bos" Terdengar suara tawa kecil di seberang sana

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan"

"Ha'i. Bye bye"

Tanpa membalas kalimat terakhir Irene, Akashi secepat mungkin menuju pengaturan smartphone nya. Mengganti ringtone menjadi seperti biasa. "Awas saja kau sekretaris laknat" Ancam Akashi kepada sekretarisnya yang entah sekarang sedang dimana.

.

.

.

"Haah" Napas lelah dan bosan terdengar dari bibir seorang gadis yang lumayan manis di tengah ruangan yang kosong. Ukuran yang cukup besar dan sepi membuat helaan napas yang sebenarnya lirih itu menyebar ke penjuru ruangan.

Mukanya terlihat jengkel. Bagaimana tidak jengkel? Dia hampir menunggu di ruangan kelasnya hampir selama 4 jam dan sang dosen tidak kunjung masuk. Dari jam 8 pagi dan sekarang sudah jam 12 siang. Perutnya juga sudah berbunyi beberapa kali.

Dia bingung, memilih meninggalkan kelas atau tetap menunggu? Teman-temannya sudah pergi dari 2 jam yang lalu. Dia adalah gadis dengan tipe penyabar, walaupun sekarang kadar kesabarannya sudah berada di ujung jurang yang curam.

Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dia bangkit dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kiriha Yuki

Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu medudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Setelah membolos atau lebih tepatnya mendapat 'kebebasan' dari dosennya, dia langsung menuju reastaurant fast food langganannya.

Dan secara kebetulan juga bertemu dengan teman SMA dan menjadikan dia mengadakan arisan dadakan selama hampir 2 jam. Sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 14.00, dia masih terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah.

Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

"Hei kau tahu Momoi-nyaan~? Sekarang dia telah memulai debutnya ke dalam dunia musik lho"

"Oh, iya aku tahu. Wajar sih suaranya memang lembut"

"Tapi, menurut gosip yang beredar dia menyukai Akashi Seijuurou"

"Oh! Pengusaha kaya itu?"

"Iya, aku sempat patah hati mendengarya"

"Hmm, Sabar ya kawan"

Yuki hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar percakapan kedua remaja SMA yang baru saja lewat. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal degan Satsuki Momoi? Model seksi kelas internasional dan yang akhir-akhir ini namanya bertambah naik karena memulai debut di dunia musik.

Mungkin memang pantas jika bersanding dengan pemimpin Akashi Group. Dia mengalihkan bayangannya. Fans selalu begitu, terlalu peduli dengan idolannya sampai patah hati segala. Saat Kise Ryouta terungkap menjalin hubungan dengan model luar negri dia juga menangis 7 hari 5 malam.

Yah, itu semua bukan urusannya lah. Dia terlalu malas menanggapi masalah orang lain. Tak terasa waktu sudah sore. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sudah duduk dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Ketika hendak menyebrang, dia melihat lampu zebra cross dahulu. Menunjukkan warna hijau setelah beberapa menit, kakinya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

TIIIN

Suara klakson mobil itu mengagetkan Yuki, mau tidak mau dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dia melihat mobil warna hitam melaju kearahnya yang sedang menyebrang dan baru sampai setengan jalan.

Sialnya hanya dia sendiri di jalan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Kakinya terlalu kaku untuk berlari ke sebrang jalan yang jaraknya tinggal setengah. Seakan ada es yang membekukan kakinya. Tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, dia reflek merubah posisi berdirinya menjadi jongkok serta menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Rasa ketakutan menyelimuti. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dan tangannya bergetar. Tanpa dia sadari air mata ketakutan sudah keluar dari kedua ujung matanya. Entah kenapa waktu terasa lama. Dia bingung kenapa mobil yang melaju ke arahnya tidak kunjung sampai. Padahal jarak mereka mungkin hanya 3 meter.

Memberanikan diri membuka mata perlahan, ternyata mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya, mungkin hanya berjarak 30 cm. Jantungnya serasa berhenti kala itu juga. Pandangannya terlihat buram, dia masih sempat melihat seorang pria berambut merah turun dari mobil itu dan menghampirinya. Setelah itu, hanya gelap yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, ripiu, nge fav dan follow. makasih buat koreksinya ya. Sering-sering koreksi author ini ya. see you next chap

Ditunggu ripiu, saran, dan kritiknya ^_^

#ByeBye~


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Mary

Akashi X OC

By: Yukari Mirai

.

.

.

Akashi Hinami melangkahkan kakinya di lorong-lorong panjang itu. Akashi Seijuro putranya tercinta tidak pulang kerumah kemarin malam. Sebagai ibu walaupun dia marah, tetapi akan tetap khawatir kepada anaknya. Setelah suaminya meninggal, Sei-chan nya mau tidak mau harus mengurus perusahaan Akashi Group.

Sekarang wanita yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu, tetapi masih terlihat muda dan cantik berdiri di depan pintu apartemen nomor 2225. Memasukkan kata sandi yang sudah dihafalnya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk langsung menuju kamar anaknya. Setelah membuka pintu hitam itu, dia kembali menutupnya. Hinami berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sapu, setelah itu dia kembali menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

**BUK!**

Akashi Seijuro terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia merasakan rasa sakit yang nyata.

**BUK! BUK! BUK! **

"Aww..."

Akashi meringis. Da melihat Mamanya memukulnya secara membabi buta dengan sapu.

" Mama kenapa sih?" Akashi menahan pukulan itu menggunakan tangannya.

"Dasar Cabul!" Akashi bingung. Mamanya tersayang tiba-tiba merendahkannya dengan kata-kata itu.

Pandangan Hinami tertuju ke arah tempat tidur ukuran king size milik Akashi. Putranya yang memandang bingung mengikuti pandangan Hinami. Akashi terkejut melihat ada gadis yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

Akashi kembali memutar memorinya yang kemarin. Dia baru ingat bahwa kemarin dia hampir menabrak seorang gadis, dia langsung membawa gadis itu ke Rumah Sakit Nanodayo milik teman lamanya Midorima Shintaro.

Teman lamanya itu mengatakan bahwa gadis yang hampir ditrabaknya tidak mengalami luka serius, hanya terkejut. Saat Akahi berpikir akan mengantarnya pulang dia tidak tahu rumah dari gadis tersebut, mau tidak mau Akashi membawanya ke apartemennya.

Dan sialnya dia ketiduran ketika menjaga gadis itu dan secara tidak sadar naik ke tempat tidur.

"Sei-chan Mama mau tanya, kenapa kamu tidur sama cewek?" Akashi kalang kabut, susah membuat Mamanya percaya. Akashi melirik Hinami untuk mengecek apakah Mamanya itu marah atau tidak.

Diluar dugaan mata Hinami berbinar-binar, Akashi mulai berpikiran kemungkinan terburuk dari kejadian ini. "Sei-chan, jangan-jangan ini calon istri kamu?" Hinami bertanya kepada anaknya.

"Uh..." Sebelum Akashi menjawab, Gadis yanng pingsan tadi tersadar dari pingsannya.

Mata hitam itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Menjelajahi seulruh sudut ruangan. Hinami membantu gadis itu yang sepertinya ingin merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Kamu calon istrinya Sei-chan ya?" Hinami memaparkan senyum, dia tidak berpikiran bahwa anakanya itu bisa mencari calon istri setelah sehari disuruh.

Gadis yang ditanya oleh Hinami hanya memandang bingung. Dia baru tersadar dari pingsannya dan mendapatkan pertanyaan yang absurd dari seorang yang asing baginya.

"Hee?" Jawaban itu menjelaskan bagaimana rasa bingungnya.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Hinami mengganti pertanyaan menjadi lebih normal.

"Y-yuki. Kiriha Yuki" Gadis berambut hitam itu menjawab perlahan, terdengar suaranya yang masih lemas.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" Akashi memijat keningnya. Tiba-tiba pening menghampiri kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dua hari lagi? Serahkan semua persiapannya kepada Mama" Hinami mengelus pipi Yuki dengan lembut. Sang empunya pipi malah merinding disko ketika disentuh oleh Hinami.

"Mama! Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa ku!" Akashi mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kalau gitu, besok lusa kalian pergi ke toko perhiasan langgangan Mama, pesan cincin yang menurut kalian bagus. Nanti Mama akan menghubungi designer terkenal untuk membuuat gaun pengantin, undangannya biar Mama juga yang urus, sekalian kuenya nanti Mama akan bilang ke Murasakibara."

Akashi kolot Mamanya tetap kekeuh dengan pendirian yang salah itu.

"Calon istri?" Yuki korban yang sedari tadi diam mulai berbicara. Hinami memandang Yuki lalu mengangguk dengan mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Ha?!" Secara tak sengaja Yuki membentak Hinami yang tepat di depan wajahnya.

"T-tapi..." Hinami cemberut mendengar penolakan dari Yuki.

"Tapi?" Yuki mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia ingin menolak, tetapi berat hati ketika melihat Hinami memandangnya sedih. Dia telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat berumur 5 tahun karena gempa bumi. Yuki kecil akhirnya terpaksa masuk panti asuhan karena tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga.

Jujur dia juga ingin menikah untuk merasakan kembali bagaimana rasa kasih sayang yang selama ini dia rindukan, tetapi tidak secepat ini dan tidak dengan seorang berambut merah yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" Yuki menundukkan kepala saat merasakan pandangan mematikan pria berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi, besok Sei-chan pergi sama Yuki-chan ya. Biar Mama yang mengurus jadwal Sei-chan."

Akashi menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau gadis di sampingnya ini mau menjadi istrinya, dia tidak akan menikah dengan sekretarisnya yang kelainan mental itu.

Boleh juga sih, tetapi ada satu masalah kecil, Akashi itu bermimpi mempunyai rumah tangga yang saikinah, mawadah, dan warrahmah. Dia hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup, jadi harus pilih-pilih untuk mencari tipe yang sesuai keinginannya. Masalahnya gadis ini sesuai atau tidak. Lagipula mereka baru bertemu kemarin dengan kejadian yang tidak mengenakan.

"Ya udah ya Sei-chan. Mama mau mengatur jadwal kamu untuk besok, sekarang kamu habiskan waktu saja bersama Yuki-chan, tetapi jangan coba-coba praktek membuat cucu untuk Mama." Hinami mengingatkan dengan bijak.

Yuki yang mendengar nasihat Hinami menjadi _blushing_. Akashi memandang Mamanya dengan tatapan '_jangan buat harga diriku hancur Ma_', sedangkan penasihat yaitu Mama Hinami dengan santainya keluar dari kamar Akashi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan melas putranya itu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Yuki yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis pemalu hanya menundukkan kepala di dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Mau Makan?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

Yuki mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Akashi. Dia hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Akashi keluar dari kamarnya untuk mandi, setelah itu baru dia akan mengajak gadis yang bernama Kiriha Yuki tadi makan pagi.

Yuki yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluru ruangan kamar miliki pria bernama Akashi Seijuro.

Ya, Akashi Seijuro

Akashi Seijuro

Akashi Seijuro

"HAH?! AKASHI SEIJURO?!" Gadis itu terkaget saat dia baru sadar bahwa yang hampir menabraknya kemarin adalah pengusaha muda nan tampan yang memberinya beasiswa di Universitasnya sekarang. Apakah benar-benar Akashi Seijuro yang fotonya ada di internet itu? Yang dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan Satsuki Momoi sang model terkenal itu? Dan yang lebih parahnya dia adalah pria yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh wanita yang memanggil dirinya Mama akan menikahinya dalam kurun waktu 2 hari kedepan?

"Apakah aku tidak salah bermimpi?"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Hai minna ketemu lagi XD. Maaf updatenya lama karena kesibukan sekolah juga sih,, maaf banget kalau humornya kurang terasa karena ini genre utamanya juga romance, genre keduanya baru humor, dan juga jika alurnya kecepetan Yuka minta maaf banget#bungkut360Derajat ,, masalahnya otak author yang satu ini lagi pusing.. butuh banget penjelasan dari reader-tachi. Mohon kritik dan saran nya agar author juga bisa belajar.

See you next chap ya~ ^^


End file.
